1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wind deflector for an openable motor vehicle roof which can be moved between a rest position and an operating position, and which has an operating area which has at least two surface elements which can move relative to one another
2. Description of Related Art
A wind deflector of the type mentioned above is known from German DE 195 20 348 C1 and corresponding European Patent 0 747 251. This wind deflector has a base body which is pivotably mounted on the frame of the motor vehicle roof, and two auxiliary plates which can be moved relative to the base body to increase the raising height. The base body and the auxiliary plates are provided in their lateral end areas with a guide means for guiding the auxiliary plate which is adjacent at the time. The auxiliary plate which is uppermost in the raised state of the wind deflector is connected to a raising lever which has the other end supported on the roof frame and which is pre-tensioned by means of a pre-tensioning spring, such that it pre-tensions the wind deflector in the direction of the maximum raised position. The wind deflector is located on the front edge of a roof opening which can be closed by a cover which can be moved in the lengthwise direction of the roof, and with the cover closed, is kept in the rest position by the cover against the pre-tensioning force of a lever, in which position the base body and the two auxiliary plates are pushed together in a rest which is formed on the roof frame such that the auxiliary plates and the base body are located in succession, viewed in the lengthwise direction of the roof. When the cover also releases the pre-tensioned lever of the wind deflector when the roof opening is opened, the wind deflector swings upward with its end attached to the uppermost auxiliary plate in the direction of the pre-tensioning force, by which the wind deflector is extended in the manner of a fan and is raised upward, reaching its maximum operating area. In this position, the auxiliary plates and the base body are essentially on top of one another, i.e., offset relative to one another in the vertical direction.